Candy Land
by Lyssoik
Summary: Josh, Donna, licorice, and flakies...


Candy Land By: Alyssa Dawn Campbell  
  
I could hear Josh. He was looking for something, I could tell. I lay comfortably under his covers, enjoying the feeling of his soft sheets against my bare skin. His blankets smelled of him, and I wished he would hurry up and find whatever he was looking for and get his butt in here.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
I was dragging items out of my kitchen cupboards at record speed. I kept glancing towards, my bedroom. At the moment, it contained a goddess, or the closest human thing to one that I could think of. I didn't want her to come looking for me. I wanted her to stay warm and comfortable, in my bed. Just as I pulled the last thing out of the last cupboard, I saw what I was looking for.  
  
"Yes!" I grabbed it and headed towards my room.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
I heard Josh yell, and raised an eyebrow, but didn't think much of it when the door swung open.  
  
"What on earth have you been doing?" I eyed him. He was hiding something behind his back. I pretended I didn't notice.  
  
"Well," He grinned. "I don't know if I should tell you."  
  
He was inching his way around the bed, his hands still behind his back. I could hear a crinkling noise, but didn't have the slightest clue as to what it might be. Maybe it was wrapping paper. I could go for a present.  
  
"Is it for me?"  
  
"For us."  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Show me!" I was getting impatient.  
  
"Fiiine." Aww. Cute whine. He held up his hands. In his left, a package of shoestring licorice, in his right, a box of Flakies.  
  
"What the.? Josh. It's not snack time." I stared at him.  
  
"Yet. It's not snack time yet." His lopsided half-smile was staring back at me. He was beginning to undress, but stopped before he was completely exposed.  
  
"Hey. No fair. Take it all off. I have." I pulled the comforter down exposing my bare shoulders, and the top of my breasts. Josh looked like he was having trouble ignoring what I was doing to his crotch, without even touching him.  
  
"Completely fair." He was sweating, and I almost giggled.  
  
"When's snack time, Mr. Man?"  
  
"Sooner or later. Close your eyes and ignore me completely, please." I did as asked. No sooner had I shut my eyes was he on top of me, hands moving roughly about. Lips tasting my exposed flesh. Fingers prodding my blanket covered body. Then he stopped. I heard plastic ripping, and Josh curse.  
  
"Damn thing. Bloody broke. Jeez." I giggled. Who couldn't?  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Shh. Ignore me."  
  
"Alriiight."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Stupid wrapping. Caused me to accidentally rip one of the precious licorices. My plan was working. Donna wasn't asking many questions. I unstuck one of the licorices, and propped Donna up into a sitting position. I artistically wrapped the candy around her bare body gently, and tied her hands up in back of her.  
  
"Oh Josh.." I ignored her moaning. I got more candy, and tied it gently around her, and continued until it was gone. None was left for me. Oh well. Her pleasure, my fun. I grabbed a scarf out of the drawer beside the bed, and bound her eyes.  
  
"Josh?"  
  
After grabbing a Flakie off of the dresser, unwrapping it, and crawling back on top of naked Donna, I spoke.  
  
"I call it candy land." I reached under the pillow, and pulled out a bag of Skittles. "Soon, we'll get to play with the sticky squares."  
  
"Yay." She moaned as I smeared the cream from the Flakie over her nipples.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Josh was playing with my nipples, only, not with his tongue, yet it was wet. His fingers had a wet, sticky substance on them. He stopped, and I heard him rustling again, and he poked each of my nipples once. The sensation was pleasing, and I couldn't stifle my moans.  
  
"Ohh...Josh. Just, stop with that. You're killing me." I pleaded with him, he never answered, just smeared more stuff on my tummy, and poked around. I tried to free my hands.  
  
"Almost done."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Oh, you know." His voice sounded of a grin.  
  
"I bet I do." I moaned again, he was flicking his tongue at my hips.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Donna's hips were smooth, and lickable, so I licked them every chance I got. She liked it, I liked it, it makes us both happy, and it's not messy. Although, what I'm doing to her is. All the Flakie cream is gone, and I'm placing Skittles in the creamy white stuff. I drew a happy face on her belly, spirals on her knees, and various other designs other places.  
  
"Done." I decided it was time for fun.  
  
"Finally." I love it when she squirms.  
  
"So," I licked at one of her nipples, and then brought the flavours of cream, the green skittle, and herself up to her mouth.  
  
"Mmm." More moaning. Yay.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Cream, from the Flakies I believe. And, what's that? A Skittle? Josh and his crazy ideas. I must be tied in the licorice. Oh, there he goes with the other nipple. I life my head up, greedily accepting his next kiss. Over the next ten minutes or so, he continues licking, and sharing. I was getting, well, antsy.  
  
"Josh?"  
  
"Donna?"  
  
"Want to.hurry up?"  
  
"No, I'm ok." He's lying, I can tell.  
  
"If you say so." My knee found his crotch, and I moved it in circles. He still had his boxers on. Men. Now he was moaning, and groaning, and saying my name. Oh yeah, the taming of the beast.  
  
"Fine." He tried to say it like it took a lot of convincing to make him cave in, but really it didn't.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
He and her fancy knee work. I threw my boxers in the corner, hopefully I'd find them and put them in the wash this century, I've lost more boxers this way. Oh well, it was worth it.  
  
I lowered myself onto Donna, but not into her yet. I began kissing her face, and I removed her blindfold.  
  
"Hi Joshua."  
  
"Hi Donnatella."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"You just want me in your pants."  
  
"I'm not wearing any pants."  
  
"Well, in that case, I love you too." I kissed her nose.  
  
She lifted her head up so that her lips met my ear. She nibbled a bit then whispered, "Make love to me, Joshua."  
  
I did as I was told, and neither of us was disappointed.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Our bodies were both slightly sticky from the remaining cream, and sweat mixing together. After, while I lay with my head on Josh's chest, he starts to shake softly with laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"I made you a sticky square."  
  
Men.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The End. 


End file.
